Give me a kiss, Hyung
by fckyeahLJOE
Summary: Selalu di abaikan Jinyoung, akhirnya membuat Gongchan tidak tahan dan meluapkan emosinya! #Bad summar B1A4 fanfiction Jinchan / Badeul couple Jinyoung x gongchan , baro x sandeul Yaoi/ooc/ratet T/boy love


**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando  
**2. Twitter **: at fckyeahljoe **Facebook :** Nakamaru Ando **Wordpress** : wewewe dot semeukezone dot wordpress dot com  
**3. Judul** : Give me a kiss, Hyung  
**4. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Oneshoot  
**5. Cast :**  
- B1A4 Jinyoung  
- B1A4 Gongchan  
**6. Support Cast :**  
- B1A4 Sandeul  
- B1A4 CNU  
- B1A4 Baro

**Disclaimer :** Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: WMent

**Author Note :**

Hai, author kembali lagi dengan ff biwan, tapi bukan badeul melainkan jinchan. Badeul momentnya tetep ada sih.

Author lagi sedih gara-gara ff author di wordpress jarang ada yang komen. Tapi untung aja di ffn banyak yang ngereview, jadi author semangat lagi hehe *cipok basah warga ffn*

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

"Ahh, lelah sekali!"

Sandeul Hyung langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di ikuti Baro Hyung yang langsung menindihnya. Mereka memang begitu, selalu heboh sendiri setiap saat.

Setelah melempar tasnya ke atas sofa, Shinwoo Hyung berjalan menuju dapur. Entahlah apa yang di lakukannya, mungkin mengambil minum.

Seperti seorang anak kecil yang mengekor pada ibunya, Aku mengikuti Jinyoung Hyung. Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa kemudian Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagi Kami. Selain harus mengikuti variety show di sebuah stasiun Tv, kami juga harus melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah.

Dan terakhir, Kami juga di undang ke sebuah acara di sukira radio, sehingga Kami baru pulang ke dorm larut malam seperti ini.

Para Hyungdeul begitu terlihat kelelahan. Tapi tidak dengan Jinyoung Hyung, Aku tahu Dia juga pasti kelelahan, tapi Ia sengaja tidak memperlihatkannya pada Kami. Padahal badanku saja rasanya ingin remuk saking capeknya. Ini antara memang Dia leader yang baik atau cuman sebatas jaga image. Entahlah apa Aku harus memujinya atau tidak.

"Hyung, Kau lelah? Mau ku pijat gak?" Kataku menawari pada Jinyoung Hyung.

"Ani, Kau pasti juga lelah. Sana beristirahalah!" Katanya. Huft, padahal Aku sudah berbaik hati ingin memijatnya, tapi Dia malah tidak mau.

"Kalau Jinyoung Hyung tidak mau, Kau pijit Aku saja, Channie!" Ujar Sandeul Hyung yang langsung menyodorkan kakinya ke hadapanku.

Aku mendengus kesal dan menyingkirkan kaki Sandeul Hyung. "Hyung, kaos kakimu bau sekali!" Kataku seraya menutup hidung.

"Sandeul, harusnya Kau buka kaos kakimu sebelum masuk!" Jinyoung Hyung menasihatinya.

"Aku lupa Hyung. Aku terlalu lelah tadi hehe" Sandeul Hyung berkilah seraya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Aigoo, Kau jorok sekali, Sandeullie!" Baro Hyung memukul pelan bahu Sandeul Hyung.

Sandeul Hyung membuka kaos kakinya kemudian melemparnya asal. Ia kemudian bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Baro Hyung.

"Cuci kaki. Kau mau ikut?" Jawab Sandeul Hyung dengan ketus.

"Aniyo. Sudah sana pergi. Hush hush hush... " Baro Hyung mengusir Sandeul Hyung dengan menendang-nendang betis Sandeul Hyung pelan.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. Begitu akrab sekali mereka. Aku iri pada mereka yang bisa skinsip di depan fans atau kamera, meskipun itu hanya sebuah fanservice.

Andai saja Aku dan Jinyoung Hyung bisa seakrab itu. Yah, bukan berarti Kami tidak akrab dan tidak pernah melakukan skinsip sama sekali. Hanya saja Kami jarang melakukannya, sekalipun terjadi itu pun harus Aku yang memulai.

Memang sih Aku merasa canggung melakukannya. Apalagi Aku seorang Uke, bisa-bisa Aku di cap sebagai uke yang agresif. Ahh malu sekali rasanya.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke bahu Jinyoung Hyung. Ia tidak terlihat marah atau risih, itulah yang membuatku makin menyukainnya. Yah meskipun pastinya Dia hanya menganggap sikapku ini tak lebih dari sikap manja seorang maknae. Tapi itu tidak masalah buatku, begini saja sudah cukup kok.

"Jinyoung, kulkas kita kosong nih!" Ujar Shinwoo Hyung tiba-tiba yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang Kami.

Aku dan Jinyoung Hyung menoleh, "Yasudah besok kita belanja!" Jawab Jinyoung Hyung.

"Tapi kulkas kita kosong banget. Besok kita mau makan apa?" Sahut Shinwoo Hyung khawatir.

"Iya, Hyung. Besok pagi kan kita ada acara, mana sempat kita berbelanja dulu!" Kata Baro Hyung menimpali.

Ku lihat Jinyoung Hyung tampak berpikir, Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Sudah hampir jam 10, supermarket pasti sudah tutup!" Katanya.

Semua orang menghela nafas. Karena lupa berbelanja, sepertinya besok pagi kita tidak bisa sarapan, apalagi besok pagi kita sudah harus pergi syuting variety show.

"Hyung, sepertinya mini market di ujung jalan masih buka jam segini!" Kataku membuat semua orang langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau pintar, Channie!" Tukas Baro Hyung. Aku tersenyum bangga mendengarnya.

"Arra, beli saja ramen untuk sementara ini!" Ujar Jinyoung Hyung di sambut anggukan setuju oleh yang lainnya. Ramen tidak terlalu buruk kok. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada besok pagi kita tidak makan sama sekali.

"Jadi siapa yang akang pergi?" Tanya Baro Hyung.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening dan berubah canggung. Semua orang saling memandang satu sama lain. Aku tahu mereka semua sedang lelah. Dan sebagai maknae Aku harus berinisiatif tentunya.

Setidaknya mereka akan memujiku sebagai maknae yang baik jika sedang di variaty show hihihi

"Baiklah, biar Aku saja yang pergi!" Kataku. Semua orang memandangku dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba Sandeul Hyung sudah berada di sampingku dengan handuk di kepalanya.

"Aku mau ke minimarket di ujung jalan. Kau mau menitip sesuatu, Hyung?" Tanyaku.

"Andwae, Kau tidak boleh pergi. Ini sudah malam!" Seru Sandeul Hyung melarangku pergi.

Sandeul Hyung memang begitu. Dia Hyung yang paling menyayangiku, maksudku sayang seperti Hyung pada dongsaengnya. Aku suka dengannya, yah meskipun terkadang perhatiannya berlebihan seperti sekarang.

"Ya, Sandeullie. Gongchan itu bukan anak kecil, lagi pula ini baru jam 10!" Sergah Baro Hyung yang langsung di berikan death glare oleh Sandeul Hyung.

"Iya, Hyung. Lagi pula ada sesuatu yang harus ku beli!" Pintaku dengan wajah memelas, berharap Sandeul Hyung bisa luluh dengan aegyoku.

Sandeul Hyung mendesis kesal. "Tetap tidak boleh. Aish, kenapa kalian bisa menyuruh Gongchan pergi sendirian malam-malam seperti ini, hah?!" Geram Sandeul Hyung memarahi semua orang.

"Kau berlebihan, Sandeullieu!" Ujar Baro Hyung dengan ketus.

"Aku berlebihan?! Coba bayangkan, bagaimana kalau di tengah jalan Gongchan di rampok? Atau di bunuh preman?! Kalau semua itu terjadi apa Kau masih mau bilang Aku berlebihan, hah?!" Balas Sandeul Hyung tak kalah sengit.

"MAKA DARI ITU KU BILANG KAU BERLEBIHAN!" Bentak Baro Hyung dengan nada tinggi.

Semua orang terperangah, bahkan Jinyoung Hyung yang sedari tadi diam tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya.

Ku lihat tubuh Sandeul Hyung sedikit bergetar. Aku mengerti, Dia pasti tidak percaya Baro Hyung membentaknya. Aku saja tidak menyangka, apalagi Dia.

Ini pertama kalinya Aku melihat Baro Hyung marah dan membentak Sandeul Hyung. Aku tahu semua orang di sini sedang merasa lelah, sehingga tidak heran sedikit pertikaian saja bisa membuat suasana semakin panas.

"Hyung..." Gumamku, Aku merangkul bahunya, agar Dia tidak terpancing emosinya.

"Sandeullie, kalau Kau khawatir, Kau temani Gongchan saja!" Ujar Shinwoo Hyung memberi saran.

Sandeul Hyung mengangguk pelan. Kasihan Dia pasti sedang sedih. Meskipun Aku tak tahu rasanya, tapi Aku tahu di bentak seseorang itu rasanya tidak menyenangkan.

"Hyung, Kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau Kau lelah istirahat saja. Aku bisa pergi sendiri kok." Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Channie. Tunggu sebentar, Aku mau mengeringkan rambut dulu!" Ujar Sandeul Hyung. Sebuah senyum yang tampak di paksakan menyungging di bibirnya.

"Kau hanya menghambatnya saja. Minimarketnya keburu tutup kalau Gongchan harus menunggumu!" Ucap Baro Hyung dengan nada ketus.

Ku lihat Sandeul Hyung melirik Baro Hyung dengan sinis, "Bisakah Kau tidak banyak bicara? Kau membuat kupingku panas saja!" Sahut Sandeul Hyung tak kalah ketus, membuat suasana semakin panas.

Aish, kenapa mereka jadi bertengkar seperti ini. Benar-benar membuat suasana jadi tidak nyaman saja.

"YA, BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERTENGKAR?!" Bentak Jinyoung Hyung pada mereka. Ku lihat wajah Jinyoung Hyung sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Ah, gara-gara Aku semua orang jadi bertengkar seperti ini. Jinyoung Hyung yang biasanya sabar saja sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Dan ini semua gara-gara Aku. T.T

"Baro, bisakah Kau diam? Kau tidak membantu sama sekali, jadi jangan banyak bicara dan marah-marah tidak jelas!" Jinyoung Hyung memarahi Baro Hyung yang kini menundukkan wajahnya menyesal.

Jinyoung Hyung kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sandeul Hyung. "Dan Kau Sandeul, jangan terlalu memanjakan Gongchan. Dia bukan anak kecil atau pun anak perempuan. Dia pasti bisa jaga dirinya sendiri!" Ujar Jinyoung Hyung dengan tegas.

Jinyoung Hyung kalau marah memang agak sedikit menyeramkan. Dia tak akan segan-segan menegur atau membentak orang-orang yang menurutnya membuat onar. Tapi apa maksud perkataannya tadi? Jadi selama ini Ia tak menyukai sifat manjaku? Pantas saja Jinyoung Hyung jarang sekali menunjukan perhatiannya padaku. Ternyata selama ini Ia memang tidak menyukaiku

Ahh, sedih sekali rasanya mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini.

Dengan raut wajah tidak senang, Jinyoung Hyung bangkit dari sofa. "Kalian istirahat saja sekarang. Biar Aku yang mengantar Gongchan!" Kata Jinyoung Hyung tiba-tiba dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Eh? Tidak usah, Hyung. Aku... " Belum sempat Aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, tiba-tiba Jinyoung Hyung menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan langsung membawaku ke luar.

.

.

.

Seorang kasir menyambut Kami ketika memasuki sebuah minimarket. Penjaga kasir yang merupakan seorang Yeoja tersenyum ramah pada Kami. Mungkin Dia tidak menyangka kalau artis seperti Kami akan datang ke minimarket malam-malam seperti ini.

"Tadi Kau bilang ingin membeli sesuatu kan? Kau cari saja apa yang Kau butuhkan. Biar Aku yang mengambil ramennya!" Ujar Jinyoung Hyung tanpa memandangku sama sekali.

"Nde, Hyung... " Jawabku dengan lemah.

Entahlah, seharusnya Aku senang bisa berduaan dengan Jinyoung Hyung seperti ini. Tapi melihat sikapnya yang cuek seperti itu membuat suasana di antara Kami malah terasa canggung. Aku juga tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Jinyoung Hyung, Aku tahu mungkin Dia sudah sangat lelah.

Tapi tetap saja terasa aneh buatku. Bukannya menjadi maknae yang baik, Aku malah membuat semua orang menjadi lebih bad mood. T.T

Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat Jinyoung Hyung yang meninggalkanku sendiri. Dengan langkah gontai, Aku berjalan ke arah frezzer.

Sesekali ku lirik Jinyoung Hyung yang sedang memilih-milih ramen. Aku kembali mendesah, "Menyebalkan!" Lirihku.

Rasa dingin langsung menyeruak saat diriku membuka pintu frezzer. Tanpa berpikir lama Aku mengambil 1 cup ice cream coklat.

"Kau jauh-jauh kemari demi sebuah ice cream?!" Aku terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara Jinyoung Hyung di belakangku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati leaderku itu sedang berdiri di belangkangku dengan wajah heran, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih sibuk memilih-milih ramen.

"Memang kenapa?" Balasku dengan ketus. Memang salah kalau Aku membeli ice cream? Lagi pula Aku tidak minta di bayarin olehnya.

"Ya nggak apa-apa sih. Hanya saja Aku heran kenapa Kau membeli ice cream di cuaca sedingin ini." Jinyoung Hyung beralasan.

"Entahlah, Hyung. Aku hanya sedang ingin makan ice cream saja." Kilahku.

"Yasudah, kajja kita bayar semua lalu pulang!" Ajaknya padaku.

.

.

.

Aku mendongakan wajahku, menatap langit malam yang mendung ini. Tak ada bintang ataupun bulan di sana. Hanya gumpalan awan yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menyebabkan hujan.

Dengan kantung belanja di tangan kanannya, Jinyoung Hyung berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku. Tenang saja, ini bukan karena Jinyoung Hyung tak ingin berjalan beriringan denganku. Hanya saja memang Aku yang sengaja menghindarinya.

Aku tidak kuat berjalan berdampingan dengan Jinyoung Hyung, terlebih lagi Dia selalu mengabaikanku.

"Guk guk auuuu... "

Lolongan anjing terdengar menggema di sepanjang jalan, memecah keheningan malam yang sunyi ini.

Sontak saja Aku langsung mempercepat jalanku hingga hampir beriringan dengan Jinyoung Hyung.

Aku mendengus kesal saat Jinyoung Hyung sekilas menoleh ke arahku sembari tersenyum meremehkan. Aish, pasti Dia menganggapku penakut hanya gara-gara suara lolongan Anjing itu.

Aku akui diriku memang sedikit takut, tapi apa perlu Dia terang-terangan meremehkanku seperti itu. Apa Jinyoung Hyung sebegitu tidak sukanya padaku hingga bersikap seperti itu?!

Selama perjalanan pulang Kami tidak saling berbicara. Bahkan semenjak Kita keluar dari minimarket Jinyoung Hyung tidak pernah menoleh kebelakang. Dia pasti tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Aku berjalan di belakangnya. Bahkan jika Aku hilangpun Ia tak akan menyadarinya huhu

"Hyung... " Ujarku memecah keheningan.

"Hmm," Gumamnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku sama sekali.

"Mianhae..." Kataku.

"Untuk?"

"Karena Aku sudah merepotkanmu dan yang lainnya!" Ungkapku menyesal.

"Kenapa Kau berpikir Kau sudah merepotkanku?" Tanyanya.

Aku sedikit ragu untuk menjawab, Aku tidak ingin Ia menganggapku cengeng. "Aku tahu Hyung sedang lelah, tapi gara-gara Aku Kau harus menemaniku. Lalu gara-gara Aku juga Sandeul Hyung dan Baro Hyung bertengkar!" Ungkapku dengan sedikit ragu.

"Aku benar-benar sudah mengacaukan semuanya!" Aku melanjutkan.

"Baguslah kalau Kau menyadarinya!" Ujar Jinyoung Hyung dengan nada dingin.

Aku menghentikan langkahku sementara Jinyoung Hyung terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikanku.

"Jahat..."

Jinyoung Hyung menoleh karena menyadari diriku sudah tak ada di dekatnya lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Ku lihat Jinyoung Hyung sedikit terkejut saat Aku mengangkat wajahku yang merasa sangat badmood ini.

"Kau jahat, Hyung. Jahat!" Kataku dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Jinyoung Hyung buru-buru menghampiriku. Dia terlihat bingung melihatku. "Kau kenapa? Apa Aku salah bicara?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hyung, apa Kau benar-benar membenciku?!" Tanyaku to the point. Kulihat Jinyoung Hyung agak gelagapan.

"Kau ini bilang apa sih? Ada-ada saja Kau ini." Ia berkilah.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Hyung!" Kataku dengan nada tinggi.

Jinyoung Hyung menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang Kau pikirkan hingga menyangka kalau Aku membencimu. Jadi berhentilah menangis seperti anak perempuan!" Katanya.

"HYUNG, APA SUSAHNYA MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU. KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIKU ATAU TIDAK!" Pekikku dengan setengah berteriak. Jinyoung Hyung terperangah, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Ia melihatku berteriak seperti ini padanya.

Sebenarnya Aku juga tidak ingin berteriak seperti ini. Tapi Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasanya seperti dadaku ingin meledak jika Aku terus berdiam diri.

Ku lihat Ia berdecak kesal. "Tentu saja tidak!" Jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa Kau selalu mengabaikanku?!" Seruku.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kau marah karena Aku mengabaikanmu? Hey, Aku ini leader, banyak hal yang harus ku lakukan selain menjaga kalian. Kau jangan bersikap egois seperti itu dong!" Balas Jinyoung Hyung tak kalah sengit dariku.

Dadaku serasa tertohok mendengarnya. Jadi itu yang di pikirkannya tentangku selama ini.

"Aku tahu Aku egois, tapi itu karena dirimu Hyung. Sadarlah, Aku bersikap seperti ini karena Aku menyukaimu!" Aku memekik dengan nada tinggi.

Raut wajah Jinyoung Hyung terlihat shock. Aku tahu, mungkin ini terasa tidak normal baginya ketika seorang namja seperti Jinyoung Hyung di tembak oleh seorang Namja sepertiku. Gila, mungkin itu yang di pikirkannya.

"Kau menyukai Namja?!" Tanyanya seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi Ku ucapkan.

Aku mengulum sebuah senyum yang tampak di paksakan, lalu Aku menjawab, "Nde, Hyung. Aku seorang gay dan Aku menyukaimu!" Ungkapku.

Jinyoung Hyung menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat seperti ada sebuah penyesalan di wajahnya. Kau pasti sangat terkejut hingga tak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi, Hyung. Aku tidak menyesal mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu.

Aku pun tidak meminta sebuah jawaban. Aku hanya ingin Kau tahu kalau ada seseorang yang menyukai dan menyayangimu.

"Hyung, Aku tahu Kau Namja normal. Aku juga tidak berharap Kau mau membalas perasaanku. Jadi Kau tidak usah memikirkan apa yang tadi ku katakan." Kataku.

Entah mengapa hatiku rasanya sakit ketika mengatakan ini semua. Tapi Aku harus untuk mencoba untuk tidak bersikap egois, Aku tak ingin membuatnya lebih merasa tidak nyaman. Meskipun sebagai gantinya Aku harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanku ini.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Padahal hari ini di sebuah variety show Aku mengaku kalau diriku tidak pernah berciuman sama sekali. Aku berharap setelah mengatakan itu, Jinyoung Hyung akan sadar kalau Aku menunggunya.

Tapi entahlah, Apa Dia memang polos atau bodoh Aku tak tahu. Yang pasti Ia tidak peka sama sekali kalau selama ini Aku selalu memberi kode-kode cinta padanya.

Aku tahu Jinyoung Hyung itu Namja normal, tapi tidak salah dong kalau Aku sedikit berharap.

Tapi semakin lama Aku semakin lelah melihat sikapnya yang tak peka itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Aku pun tak bisa menyalahkan seme keras kepala itu.

Dan sekarang? Tanpa sadar Aku telah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Yahh, meskipun dalam suasana yang tidak mengenakan tentunya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang keadaanku, Channie!" Ucap Namja berperawakan tinggi.

"Kau bilang Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti keadaanmu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apa Kau pernah sekali saja mengerti tentangku, Hyung?!" Balasku tak kalah sengit.

Aku baru menyadari akhir-akhir ini hubungan Kami begitu terasa hambar, tidak seperti dulu saat grup Kami baru terbentuk. Saat itu Jinyoung Hyung benar-benar sangat perhatian padaku, tidak seperti sekarang.

Jinyoung Hyung menghela nafas berat. "Sepertinya Kita memang tidak bisa saling mengerti... " Katanya tanpa memandang wajahku.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Hyung!" Sahutku sembari mengulum sebuah senyum yang di paksakan.

Yah, Aku sangat tahu maksudnya. Aku sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Hari dimana Ia akan menolakku mentah-mentah seperti saat ini dan Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya, mungkin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Channie?" Tanyanya khawatir. Aku membuang muka, Aku tak mau Ia melihat mataku yang sudah berair. Aku harus kuat, Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapannya.

"Channie..." Lirih Jinyoung Hyung menggumamkan namaku. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya bersiap menyentuh bahuku, tapi Aku langsung menepisnya.

Aku takut sikapnya itu membuat hatiku kembali goyah.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak apa-apa? Hatiku sakit, Hyung. Dadaku rasanya sesak hingga Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Nde, Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hyung!" Kataku berbohong.

"Mianhae, Aku harap Kau bisa melupakanku. Kau pantas mendapat seseorang yang lebih baik dariku!" Ujar Jinyoung, ada sedikit nada penyesalan di dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Apa Aku sanggup melupakanmu atau tidak,"

"Kau harus bisa, Channie. Ini hanya masalah waktu saja!" Serunya berusaha meyakinkanku.

Aku tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Mungkin baginya ini terdengar mudah. Mungkin Dia bisa langsung melupakanku mengingat selama ini Kami tidak mempunyai kenangan special, tapi bagaimana denganku?!

"Kita masih bisa bertemankan?" Tanya Jinyoung hati-hati. Aku tahu Dia hanya berbasa-basi saja.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya dengan lekat. "Hyung, kenapa semua ini terasa mudah bagimu?! Apa Kau pernah benar-benar menyukaiku sekali saja, hah?!" Ujarku dengan nada tinggi, membuat Jinyoung Hyung agak terkejut.

"Channie, Kau menangis... "

Kurasakan mataku terasa panah. Tanpa Ku sadari ternyata bulir-bulir krystal mulai berjatuhan dari ujung mataku yang kini mulai membasahi pipi.

"Jebbal, jangan menangis, Channie!" Sergahnya.

"Mianhae," Kataku dengan sedikit terisak. Hanya itu yang bisa Kukatakan.

Aku buru-buru menyeka air mataku. Bodoh sekali diriku, kenapa Aku tidak menahannya sebentar saja.

"Hyung, Aku ingin pergi ke taman dulu!" Kataku.

"Baiklah, ayo. Biar ku antar!"

"Tidak, Hyung. Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku ingin sendiri dulu" Aku menolak tawarannya.

Aku ingin malam ini menjadi malam terakhirku melihatnya. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, mengingat Kami tinggal satu atap. Tapi setidaknya untuk malam ini Aku tidak ingin melihatnya dulu.

"Arra, Aku mengerti. Pergilah!" Ujar Jinyoung Hyung.

Ku tatap Jinyoung Hyung untuk terakhir kalinya. "Hyung, Aku tidak pernah menyesal menyukaimu!" Ungkapku di ikuti sebuah senyuman yang di paksakan.

"Mianhae!" Lirih Jinyoung Hyung.

Aku mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung Hyung. Belum sampai beberapa langkah, Jinyoung Hyung memanggil namaku.

Aku membalikan badan dan menoleh ke arahnya, "Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Dia terlihat agak sedikit ragu. Aku menanti dengan sabar apa yang akan di katakannya. "Kau yakin tidak ada yang ingin Kita bicarakan lagi?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Ani, Hyung. Semua sudah jelas bagiku. Lagi pula apa yang harus kita bicarakan lagi? Toh itu semua tidak akan mengubah keadaan." Ujarku.

Aku tersenyum. Jinyoung Hyung membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun sebelum Ia berucap, Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Lututku bergetar, membuat setiap langkah yang kulakukan terasa berat. Aku tahu ini memang berat, tapi apa yang Ku bisa lakukan? Tidak ada.

Aku tidak mungkin berbalik. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Dan Ku harap Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Aku sangat terkejut ketika Jinyoung Hyung tiba-tiba menarik tanganku. Aku langsung berbalik dan menatapnya dengan heran.

"Hubungan kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Kita harus memperjelas semua ini!" Tegasnya.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menepis cengkeraman tangannya. "Aku mengerti Hyung. Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakanmu, jadi Kau tidak perlu khawatir perasaanku ini akan mempengaruhi grup kita. Apa itu semua kurang jelas?!" Ujarku menjelaskan.

Namun Ku lihat Jinyoung Hyung menggelengkan kepalanya seakan-akan tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Aku mendengus kesal, mengapa Ia bersikap seperti itu? Apa Ia tak puas dengan jawabanku? Ataukah Aku harus menghilang dari kehidupannya agar Jinyoung Hyung puas?!

"Aniyo, bukan itu maksudku!" Jinyoung Hyung berkilah.

"Lalu apa?!" Tanyaku dengan ketus.

Jinyoung Hyung menggaruk kepalanya yang Ku yakini tidak gatal itu. Ia seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku.

Melihatnya hanya membuatku kesal saja. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Namun sebelum Aku berbalik, Jinyoung Hyung langsung memelukku dengan erat.

Sontak saja Aku terkejut bercampur heran. Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga Aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Channie. Maafkan Aku karena sudah menyakiti dan mengabaikanmu selama ini. Sejujurnya Aku bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini karena Aku juga menyukaimu!" Ungkap Jinyoung Hyung.

Apa maksud Jinyoung Hyung ini? Pelukannya... Ucapannya... Apa maksud semua ini? Sungguh Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya ini.

Jinyoung Hyung menyukaiku? Lelucon macam apa ini?!

"Lepaskan Aku, Hyung!" Seruku.

"Tidak, Channie. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Sahutnya.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Hyung. Kumohon, Jangan lakukan ini kalau Kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku, Aku mohon lepaskan Aku!" Protesku.

"Pabbo, giliran Aku menyatakan perasaanku, Kau malah tidak mempercayainya. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Gongchan Shik!" Bisik Jinyoung Hyung dengan lembut di telingaku.

Air mataku kembali jatuh. Entahlah, Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi kata-katanya itu terdengar sangat tulus di telingaku hingga membuat dadaku berdesir di buatnya.

"Kalau Kau menyukaiku, kenapa selama Ini Kau bersikap menyebalkan padaku, Hyung?!" Protesku sembari terisak-isak.

Jinyoung mempererat pelukannya, Aku bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tenang itu. "Karena Aku cemburu, Channie. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bermanja-manja dengan orang lain, bahkan dengan Sandeul pun Aku tetap cemburu. Aish, benar-benar membuatku kesal saja!" Ungkap Jinyoung Hyung menjelaskan.

Aku tersenyum. Jinyoung Hyung yang selama ini berkharisma ternyata tak lebih childish di bandingkan denganku.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Hyung!" Seruku sembari memukul dadanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti Kau tidak boleh bermanja-manja lagi dengan orang lain, Kau hanya boleh bersikap manja padaku saja!"

"Wae? Kenapa Aku harus menurutimu, Hyung?!" Protesku.

"Karena Kau milikku!"

"Ya, Hyung. Sejak kapan Aku jadi milikmu!"

"Sejak malam ini!" Ujar Jinyoung Hyung. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kami.

Jinyoung Hyung menatapku dengan tajam. Tatapannya itu benar-benar membuatku lemah. Aku tidak tahan lagi kyaaa /

Aku berusaha membuang muka. Ahh kenapa Aku harus salah tingkah di saat seperti ini, memalukan saja.

Jinyoung Hyung tiba-tiba saja menyentuh bahuku dengan ke dua tangannya. Sejurus kemudian Ia menarik langsung menciumku.

~CHU

Mataku terbelalak saking terkejutnya. Bibir Kami saling menempel, manis sekali bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Aku memejamkan mataku seiring dengan lumatan bibirnya yang tidak terlalu kasar ataupun bernafsu itu. Ciumannya ini terasa sangat lembut dan tulus.

Kyaaa, Jinyoung Hyung menciumku /

Aku membuka mataku saat Jinyoung Hyung menarik bibirnya. Ku lihat wajahnya yang terpapar cahaya lampu jalan. Ahh, benar-benar tampan sekali Dia.

"Kau bilang Kau tidak pernah berciumman kan? Sekarang Kau sudah memiliki ciuman pertamamu, dan itu denganku!" Ujar Jinyoung Hyung membuat pipiku terasa panas. Ahh, pasti wajahku terlihat merah padam sekarang, memalukan.

"Hyung!"

"Nde, Channie?"

"Give me a kiss again, Hyung!" Pintaku seraya mengeluarkan senyum angelic ku.

Jinyoung Hyung sedikit terkejut, namun Ia langsung menyeringai nakal. Ahh Aku menyukai seringai nakalnya itu, so badboy.

Entah setan apa yang membuatku mengatakannya. Aku tak peduli jika ada seseorang memergoki Kami, 2 orang Namja tengah berciuman di bawah sorot lampu di jalanan sepi ini.

Yeah, karena ketika Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Kau tidak akan memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, karena sekarang dunia ini seakan milik Kami berdua.

.

.

.

**Di dorm**

Baro tampak mondar mandir di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Wajahnya terlihat resah dan sesekali mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia memegang gagang pintu dan hendak membukanya. Namun tiba-tiba Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Baro kembali mondar-mandir. "Baro, Kau pasti bisa, fighting!" Ujarnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Ia kembali memegang gagang pintu, kali ini Ia membukanya dengan sangat perlahan, bahkan amat sangat pelan seakan-akan tidak ingin sang pemilik kamar merasa terganggu.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan gelap itu dengan hati-hati.

Seseorang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan menghadap ke tembok sehingga Baro hanya bisa melihat punggung orang itu.

Meskipun terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tidur, tapi Baro tahu kalau sosok itu masih terjaga.

Baro menghampirinya kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang. Samar-samar Ia mendengar sebuah isakan dan melihat tubuh sosok itu sedikit bergetar.

"Sandeullie, mianhae... " Ujar Baro menyesal.

"Kau jahat, Baroro. Beraninya Kau membentakku di hadapan semua orang!" Ungkap Sandeul di sela-sela tangisnya.

Baro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Karena kejadian tadi Sandeul sakit hati dan marah padanya. Melihat Sandeul menangis seperti ini membuat Baro merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Maka dari itu Aku minta maaf, Deullie. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi!" Baro beralasan.

"Percuma Kau minta maaf. Sekarang saja Kau sudah berani membentakku apalagi nanti, mungkin nanti Kau akan memukul atau menyetrika punggungku!" Protes Sandeul dengan terisak-isak.

Baro mendengus kesal, sejak kapan Sandeul menjadi korban drama KDRT seperti ini. Dasar drama queen, bisanya mendramatisir keadaan saja.

"Aish, Kau pikir Aku seme yang tega melakukan itu pada ukenya, hah?!" Protes Baro tak terima, sementara Sandeul menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap, membuat Baro semakin mendengus kesal.

"Sudah sana, Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu!" Dengan ketus Sandeul mengusir Baro.

Namun bukan Baro kalau Dia menyerah begitu saja. Dia langsung menaiki ranjang milik Sandeul kemudian tidur di belakangnya.

Sandeul sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan tangan Baro tiba-tiba sudah melingkar di pinggangnya. Sontak saja Ia berusaha untuk menepisnya, tapi Sayang Baro sudah mengantisipasinya.

Baro langsung mempererat pelukannya sehingga membuat tubuh mereka berhimpitan. Sandeul bahkan bisa merasakan dada hangat Baro di punggungnya, begitu pula bulged Baro yang menghimpit bongkahan pantatnya. /

"Lepaskan Aku, Baroro!" Protes Sandeul sembari berusaha melepaskan diri.

Untung saja kamar ini dalam keadaan gelap gulita, kalau tidak bagaimana caranya Sandeul menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum Kau memaafkan Aku. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika harus tidur di sini semalaman!" Ujar Baro berbisik di daun telinga Sandeul.

"Andwae, dasar pervert!" Pekik Sandeul.

Baro tidak menggubris ocehan Sandeul. Dengan santai Ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya, seolah-olah Sandeul adalah sebuah boneka.

Dengan lembut Baro menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi Sandeul dengan lembut. "Tidurlah, ku harap setelah bangun besok Kau mau memaafkanku!" Seru Baro seraya menutup ke dua matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa Aku tidur kalau Kau memelukku seperti ini!" Balas Sandeul sembari melenguh lemah.

"Kalau Kau tidak bisa tidur, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan this and thats, mumpung sepi nih!" Bisik Baro sededuktif mungkin sehingga membuat Sandeul bergidik geli.

"Dasar pervert!"

"Tapi Kau suka kan?!" Goda Baro seraya menyeringai nakal, membuat Sandeul tersipu malu dan tidak berkutik.

"Yes, kalau Kau diam berarti Kau setuju!" Pekik Baro antusias seraya menarik selimut.

Namun belum sempat mereka beraksi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Hey, siapa bilang dorm sepi. Apa kalian melupakanku, eoh? Aigoo, sudah ku duga kalau hubungan kalian itu tidak hanya sebatas teman, ternyata hubungan kalian sudah sampai pada tahap xxx hehehe "

Baro dan Sandeul menoleh ke arah suara itu. Di lihatnya Shinwoo sedang melongokan kepalanya dari balik pintu seraya terkekeh-kekeh.

"HYUNG, KAU MENGGANGGU SAJA!" Teriak Baro, dan sejurus kemudian sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Shinwoo, namun tidak kena karena Ia keburu kabur.

Yang terdengar hanya suara tawa Shinwoo yang menggelegar di luar sana.

**End**

.

.

.

Hehe mian ya ceritanya aneh. Author gak terlalu konsen pas bikin ff ini. Soalnya tadinya Author mau bikin badeul eh malah jadi jinchan gara-gara baca news kalau Gongchan belum pernah ciuman

Dan berhubung author lagi demen seme bad boy, jadi jangan heran kalau seme-seme di ff author agak-agak pervert

Jangan lupa follow twitter author ya at fckyeahljoe

#Happy2ndB1A4day *gpplah telat juga


End file.
